


Raising a Magicat is Not Easy

by Orca478



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby getting hurt, Baby with some problems, F/F, Health Issues, Hurt and comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parenthood, Serious Warning, Siblicide, and one with terrible luck, and some humor, catradora, im using my OC Catradora child, mentioned only - Freeform, sorry if it bothers you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Before their daughter was born, Adora and Catra searched about everything on magicat infants. What they find is concerning.Magicat infants are born with health problems, weaker than other babies, they can’t even open their eyes until they are 17 months old. Most concerning of all. They are followed by an inexplicable bad luck, that lasts until they are two.But no matter what, they are going to make sure their child grows happily, no matter everything they are about to face.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 49





	1. Restless

“Waaaa, Waaaaa.” A baby cried in the middle of the night.

Catra sighted softly and got out of bed. 

She walked towards the crib just beside her bed. Her wife fully asleep. 

The cries belong to their 4 month old daughter, Nala. 

She looked at the crib to see their infant. A Magicat with a lighter fur than her’s and light brown hair and small tail. She is wearing a full body blue pijama, with a happy face on the chest. Her tiny arms and legs moving in the air as she called for her mothers.

Catra wishes she could see her eyes. But Magicat babies don’t open them for their first 17 months. 

It’s one of the many concerning things they have found.

Before Nala came, they tried to learn everything about raising a Magicat, they can’t ask anyone cause....Catra is the only one. So they had to get some books. Then they learn the hard truth.

Magicat infants are more fragile than other babies. They are subjected to more health issues. Tummy problems are frequent, so are head aches, and just discomfort. She may even have some problems breathing, but they say the infant can get threw them easily. The worst part, is the one they don’t know, or can not know how to handle. Magicat babies are followed by bad luck. Some strange thing happens, and the child is suddenly out of comfort and sometimes they are in danger.

She and Adora learned it the hard way. When she was just two months, exauation had gotten the two of them and they fell to a deep sleep. When they woke up, they were horrified. Nala wasn’t in her crib, she somehow managed to escape. She was in the floor, face down, and totally soaked from her tears. The worst thing, her tiny nose has bleed a little. In the middle of the night, the baby sought come comfort, and ended up splatting in the floor. Adora rushed to pick her up, and Nala weakly grabbed her shirt and refused to let go. 

That’s why they take turns. One sleeps the first half of the night, the other sleeps the second. Catra slept threw the first half. 1 AM is their switch point. The one awake usually reads a book while they wait. When it’s clear they both need the full night. Either Glimmer and Bow or Perfuma and Scorpia watched her. Somehow Glimmer and Scorpia stood all night watching her. Scorpia had no problems, while Glimmer had just a diaper change.

To make matters even more complicated, Nala is a runt. She’s smaller and weaker than average Magicat babies. 

But that won’t stop them from making her first two years as happy as they can.

“Hey little one.” She said as she picked her up. 

“Mu.” She cried as she sniffed that it’s Catra and not Adora. Adora is Ma, she is Mu. 

“What’s wrong Nala ?”

She’s not smelly, so no need for diaper change. Catra slowly amd gently pressed her fingers around her body. When she pressed her belly, she made a face of discomfort and her mouth opened in pain.

“It’s your tummy. Its hurting you again.”

Nala just prrssed her head in her chest and continued to cry.

“Don’t worry, we can take care of that.”

Lucky for them, and old healer in Mystacor used to help raise magicats until they are two years old. After that mark is reached, their health gets stronger, and the bad luck goes away, and they can now behave like normal infants. He created some basic potions to counter this pains, and they are sadly normal. 

“Just take a little sip.” She said while giving her daughter the potion. Nala tried to get it away from her mouth, but her tiny arms are as strong as noodles. She soon made a face of disgust and started to cry more.

“No no, let’s don’t wake Mama.” Catra told her as she got her bottle. The healer said she must drink after every potion. 

“Mu.” She said quietly as she enjoyed her milk. 

Catra then grabbed her and sat in the rocking chair with her.

“Now it’s time to sleep again little one.”

She rocked her as a small smile appeared in Nala’s face. Soon she could hear her breathing slow down, and her chest rise and fall steadily. She’s asleep again. It’s kimda hard to tell when she can’t open her eyes. 

Catra looked at the clock. It’s almost sunrise. Those potions have a lasting effect. Nala should remain asleep until Adora woke up and could allow Catra to get some more shut eye.

Catra slowly placed her in her crib and put her under her green blanket. She also gave her her small stuff dolphin. A gift from Mermista that became her sleeping toy.

She really does need sleep. 

Luck came for her however, in the form of the awake Melong.

“You can watch her this hour before Adora wakes up ? Great. Thanks buddy, wake me up if anything happens.”

With that Catra closed her eyes, and enjoyed the rest.

Adora woke up at 6:30 as always. 

“Another day of motherhood.” She said turning to her sleeping wife.

“Well someone got lucky.” She said as she saw Melong watching her. “Don’t worry babe, continue sleeping.”

She then turned to her crib, to see Nala starting to move and sniff. She’s awake.

“Hey baby.” She said picking her up.

“Ma !” She said exited.

“Yeah Mama is here. Let me bath you ok.”

She carried her child to the bathroom. In there is a small orange chair with a seatbelt. They have to have the seatbelt so that they don’t risk her bad luck getting. The first chair they had had no seat belt, and Nala rocked it so hard she fell backwards and broke it. 

Lucky for her , Nala’s calm now. She just sat in the chair smiling and calmly waiting for her mamma. She can’t see, but she can hear and smell, and get lost in whatever her little mind can come up with. They know that when she suddenly giggled and waves her tiny hands. It melts her heart.

“Water at good temperature, shampoo ready. Let’s get you clean.”

She gently undressed her and placed her in the bath tub. As soon as she felt the water she began splashing her hands and laughing, even jumping a little.

“Hold still you trouble maker.” Adora laughed. “I don’t want you to have hair as messy as Mommy. Or Aunt Glimmer will not be happy.”

“Sparkles can say anything she wants. She’s not touching my, or Nala’s hair.” Catra said as she walked threw the door.

“Mu !”

“Hey babe, why did you wake up ?”

“I just needed a extra hour, and the splashing woke me up.”

Nala responded my splashing more.

“Well help me hold her still while I wash her. She’s exited today.”

“I’m happy that she is. Around 5 she woke up because her Tummy.”

“Oh man, poor baby.”

They washed her calmly. The only incident being that she ate a bubble, and she didn’t like it. 

Adora dried her while Catra got her day clothes. 

Nala wears an small orange shirt with a kitten head in the chest, grey soft pants with a hole for her tail, and tiny boots. 

“Why do all shirts for babies have drawings in them ?”

“Come on, she looks super cute in that shirt, you picked it.”

“I’m not saying anything. Just asking. Anyway let’s get breakfast.”

Adora carried Nala, who just held to her chest and rubbed her head, while they went to have breakfast. 

“Hey Mothers.” Glimmer said as they came in. “And how’s my little niece.” She cooed. 

Being familiar with Glimmer’s sent, Nala wasn’t afraid and raised her tiny hand for her.

“Awawawa.” She said happy. The only words she really knows are Ma and Mu, other than that are just sounds. 

“Hey Sparkles. Adora said that she’s letting Nala’s hair grow like me.”

“What ! Adora ! Don’t you dare.”

“I’m not getting into this.” She said as she picked a baby chair. Slowly putting Nala in there and securing her. She however didn’t want this, and wanted to be carried. And demostraited it by waving her arms.

“Sorry Honey, Mama has to eat.”

She just made a sad face when they didn’t pick her up. 

They sat with Bow, Netossa, Spinerella, and their son Willy. Adora and Catra are the third on having a child. Netossa and Spinerella’s Son is 1 year and three months old, while in Salienas, Mermista and Sea Hawk have their 7 month old daughter, Dory. 

“I need to go to Plumeria today.” Catra said. “Scorpia said she needed to see me. So you are going to have to take care of Nala for sometime.”

“I git no complains, what does Scorpia want ?”

“No idea.”

“You know.” Netossa said carrying her son. “You two are late to the child party.” She limited at Glimmer and Bow. “When are we getting the heir of Etheria.”

“Hehehe. Still thinking about that.” Glimmer said. Bow stuffed food in his mouth just to not answer.

While they all talked. Nala returned to smiling and just sat there. Hearing and smelling every new sound or smell that came in. She most likely has heard or mell it before, but her little mind can’t remeber it. She mostly remembers how her mothers sound and smell, as well as very few others, which she can get confused. As a long as she knows her mothers, she’s happy.

But sadly, her bad luck would strike again. In the shape of the curios one year old Willy. 

Willy saw with wonder how Nala’s tail moved. So he crawled from his mother’s lap, until he could grab it. 

A one year old’s gran would hurt no one......except a 4 month old baby that is phisically weak.

So when Willy grabbed the tail and pulled it, Nala yelled in surprise and pain..

“AAAAAAAH!” The little Magicat yelled. She moved her tiny arms and legs around, she screamed for her mothers’ help.

“WILLY, DON’T TOUCH THAT !” Netossa said while grabbing her son. “I’m really sorry you two.”

Catra sighted as she picked her baby. “It’s fine. Willy is just a curious kid. And there is the bad luck she has and all of that.” She started rocking Nala. “It’s ok little one, Willy didn’t mean to hurt you, he was just saying hi.”

“Mu.” Cried the little Magicat, like she just expirenced something awful.

“Willy, tell Nala you’re sorry.” Netossa pointed at her child. 

“Babe, he still can’t speak.” Spinerella said.

“I was just trying !”

When Nala couldn’t smell her mommy, she cried. She didn’t like her mothers leaving her. If they did, she liked smelling her Aunt Glimmer. She calms her, but she’s not her moms.

“Don’t worry. Mama is here. Mommy went to see Aunt Scorpia. She’ll be back soon.”

“Mu ! Mu !” She tried calling her Mommy, but she didn’t come.

“Don’t worry my sweet Nala, she’ll be here.”

“Ma.” She said as she patted Adora’s Head.

“Now let’s go,for a little stroll around the castle.”

Placing her and securing her in the stroll, and Nala once again moved her hands and feet happily. She liked goimg out. Many different things to hear and smell. Although somethings scared her.

Adora won’t lie. She hates sometimes all of the seatbelts they have to add to her. To her chair in the bathroom, to her dining chair, to her stroll. They have to secure her all the time. So,e said thst they should even secure her in her crib. But their Healer rejected that idea. Sayshe she should be able to move freely in her space. Even if she can’t see.

A bird flew in top and chipped. 

“Ma ! ma ! Ma !” She said happily at the new sound.

“That’s right, a birdie. You will hear a lot of those.” 

She just continued to move her arms happily as she heard the bird.

After that, she fed her her bottle again, and then Nala let out a yawn.

“Nappy time little one.”

She got to her office, where she would work on some documents with Glimmer, and placed Nala in the couch and covered her with her blanket. The infant smiled and curled in the blanket. When her breathing got steady, she knew she fell asleep. 

“I still can’t tell when she falls asleep.” Glimmer said. “With her unable to open her eyes, how can you tell ?”

“The breathing relaxes and sounds evenly, and she makes some calm sounds. That’s how we know she’s asleep.”

“Why can’t she open them again ?”

“The eyes of a Magicat are extremely advance. Remeber Catra can always see things we can’t at first. However a very potent eye takes a lot of time to develop. Her eyes are still developing now. That’s why they are close. We were imtructed to not try to open them in any circumstances, and let her do it.”

“I have to say, I love her little smile with those closed eyes. She can’t see but I think she’s already imagining the world around her.”

“She’s just a 4 month old baby. She heard a bird today and thought it was the first time she heard one, her memory is not the best. But that’s a beautiful thing, she is so innocent and has fun with just hearing and smelling. I can’t wait for her to see what she always heard and smelled, and finally experience the world fully.”

They both turned into their work. With Adora looking constantly at Nala so she can be she’s that she’s safe. 

But asking for bad luck to just strike one day, is too much.

When both of them where reading documents. Nala let out a small yawn. She was awake.

She starting smelling and hearing. There was still no sing of Mommy, but her Mama is close. 

She started to move her body. She can’t crawl yet, so all she can do is move her body around the couch, until she falls from it. 

That’s no problem, Adora has the floor covered in blankets in case that happened. Nala falls in a soft and comfortable floor. Landing in her belly.

“Ma !” She started calling, but the a noise made her curious and start to smell.

“Uh ?” She said as the noise got closer.

A mouse came in from bellow the couch, getting close to her. 

Nala sits and curiously smells the mouse, stretching her little hand towards it.

But just as she touched it, the mouse got defensive and attacked her. Jumping and biting her chest.

“AAAAAAAAH!” She screamed as the mouse bit her. “MA ! MA !” She tried to grab the mouse, but without seeing it, it’s imposible. Even then her weak arms would not be able to grab it. Come again all she could do is shake her arms and legs and call for help. She’s entirely dependent on her mothers.

“NALA !” Adora screamed as she imediatly got her daughter free from the angry mouse. 

“Oh my god.” Glimmer said as she kicked the mouse away. “Is she ok ?”

“She’s fine. The mouse just made a small bite. There’s no blood.” She said while rocking her baby.

“Ma.” Nala cried wildly.

“I’m sorry baby.” She soothed and rocked her baby. Dam her bad luck, to what other baby this happen ?

“I’m gonna hunt down all mice in Etheria.” Catra growled when she finally returned at night. The thing with Scorpia took a lot longer Thant she thought. She’s already rocking Nala to sleep.

“Please don’t. Last time you ate one, you spent a week sick. I can’t be a single mother for a week.”

Adora took her to the healer when the mouse thing happened. There was no infection, no cut, just a tiny mark that he easily healed.

“Poor shirt, at least we got others exactly like it.”

“Yeah because everyone always dresses exactly the same.”

“What did Scorpia want that it took so long ?”

“Perfuma’s pregnant.”

“What ! Really !”

“Yep. The fourth child of the whole rebelión thing is coming. Scorpia wanted to know how to handle the pressure I felt when you were pregnant. And how to raise a child. They know the kid will be a scorpion like her, so Perfuma will give birth fast.”

“I must congratulate them ! Besides I doubt they would have to face the worries of a Magicat.”

“Yeah I told her that.” She said as she finally laid Nala in her crib. “Sweet dreams little one.”

“Goodnight baby.” Adora gently rubbed her hair. “See you tomorrow, or if you wake up in the middle of the night, which is bound to happen.”

Nala smiled at her mothers touch, and curled to sleep.

“Ok, you’re exhausted missy. I get first turn, you the second.”

“Deal. Night Catra, I love you.”

“I love you too Adora.”

As they got in their bed, one fell asleep, while the other continued with her book. 

“Maybe this night will be calm.” She said.

Just them, wood cracking started sounding.

“Please Don’t tell me that’s the crib.”

Before she could even rise. The crib’s two right legs snapped, and the whole crib fell to the right. Poor Nala was helplessly woken up by gravity, as she left her comfortable bed, and fell face first into the floor.

“WAAAAAAAH, WAAAAAAAH !” She brawled wildly. Kicking and hitting the floor.

“WHAT’S WRONG !” Adora woke up. “Oh man. Not again.”

Catra imediatly picked their girl and checked her. “She’s fine. Not even a scratch.”

Nala just stretched her arms, trying to grab her mother’s fur to get her comfort.

“Looks like you’re sleeping with us today.” She, cuddled as she sobbed in her chest. One of her hands desperately trying to hold her stuffed dolphin, so Catra held it for her.

“Let’s just make sure not to roll over her tail.” Adora said as she moved so the baby could be at the middle.

Nala fussed when she didn’t feel her blanket. So Catra imediatly putted it in her. Nala sobbed for a while, before finally falling as sleep.

“Just another day in motherhood.”

“Yeah and I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

“Me too Adora, me too.”


	2. Nala’s terrible Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra slowly realize what they can do with Nala, and what they can’t do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake last chapter. Mermista’s daughter is 7 months old, not years. I already corrected it. Sorry for the confusion.

After the crib incident things went more smoofly.

With Nala having no crib for a while, she slept with Adora and Catra. Making their mothers more relaxed and are able to sleep at the same time. 

Of course, Nala still gets her sudden pains in her tummy and head, and she had some difficulty breathing one night, her little lungs sometimes can’t get all of the exigen she needs. 

But there hasn’t been any other incident for now.

It was noon. And Catra was trying to feed Nala something solid. The healer said she should start eating solids at the 4 months, but also not abandoning her milk.

They were at their room. With Catra kneeling in the floor, and Nala sitting in her orange chair, as always she’s strapped in.

“Come on Nala, just a tiny taste.”

But Nala didn’t want that, she wanted her milk. When she smelt the food, she started yelling and moving her hands and feet. 

“Teté tete !” That’s now she called for milk. Thank Entrapta for that. 

Catra once again tried to feed her, but her little hand just hit the spoon and sent it away. The third spoon hit the food.

Ummmmm.” Nala frowned. She wants her milk, why is her Mommy giving her a new thing.

Catra knew she had to feed her food. It would be so easy to just grab the milk. But the Healer recommended it for her health. They want her to grow strong, and they need to start strengthening those noodle arms and legs. 

Then she got and idea. Nala can’t see, but she can smell. She leaves the food in front of her and she smells it. So she has to be fast. 

Maybe she can do a little trick to her little brain. With a reward.

“Ok then.” She sighted. “You win.”

She grabbed the bottle and slowly got it close to her.

“Tete !” She said happily. Stretching her arms to hold the bottle, even if she can’t hold it on her own. 

When she smelled the bottle, she opened her mouth widely expecting her milk.

But as soon as she did, Catra swamped the bottle with the food. Putting it her mouth before she could smell it.

Nala tried spitting it, but Catra held her mouth still. She needs to start eating.

“Sorry little one. After you swallow I’ll give you milk.”

Nala tried to resist, but in the end she couldn’t hold it, and swallowed most of it. Once Catra saw it she let go of her, and she spitted the bit she didn’t last into her shirt. This time she’s wearing a pink shirt with some flowers and sparkles, and white shorts. A gift form Glimmer. 

Nala didn’t like that she had to eat that strange thing, she wanted milk. Why didn’t she get her milk ? She started to cry, she wanted milk.

“Now don’t cry baby. A,good,girl gets her reward.” Catra said when she finally allowed her to drink milk. Nala made a content sound as she finally tasted it.

“Catra that wasn’t fair.” Adora said. She just woke up from a power nap.

“What would you have done Adora ?”

“I would not have tricked her.”

“Will see what you do tomorrow.” Catra said while smelling the food.

She can’t blame Nala, it doesn’t smell thst good. Since magicats eat mostly meat, they have to get meat flavored ones. Next time they’ll try fish. 

Catra didn’t notice she was pressing to hard, and accidentally spread some milk in Nala’s face. The girl didn’t cry, just smell curiously and touched it with her hands, once she smelled it, she started liking it.

“Oh man, Now she’s even more dirty !”

“We Have to bath her before we go to Plumeria anyway. And there is no way she’s goijg with the pink shirt.”

Perfuma and Scorpia are hosting a party for celebrating not only their child, but Entrapta’s as well. Who knew she and Hordak would seal the deal. 

Since they are going to be gone for a while. They have to bring Nala with them. But Adora had already planned with Spinerella and Mermista how to keep their kids safe. With extra precautions for Nala. 

Speaking of. Now that she’s finished with her bottle. She’s moved her hand around her little table, until she could grab one of her small toys. Once she did, she started shaking it happily. With no ability to see, that’s perhaps the best she can do to play. 

“Awawawaa !” She said shaking her toy happily. That lovely smile of hers back in her face. 

“Well, I can take over duty for here on until the party.” She said. She knows even with the precautions. Catra will have one ear always set for Nala. A good thing of her superior hearing. “I’m taking her with me for a run.”

Entrapta and Netossa made this harness so Adora and Catra could go in their runs, with Nala on their belly, or back, depending who’s wearing it. Nala can safely go with them and enjoy them outside, while the other can catch the rest they need.

“Sounds good, be careful. After that we need a bath, all of us.”

“Let’s just go in the hot tub and wash her together.”

“Fine by me, now I got a date with the land of dreams.”

Catra ruffles Nala’s hair, not wanting to distract her from playing, and flops in the bed. Adora meanwhile gets the harness ready. Takes a bottle of water for her, and of milk for Nala, and her pacifier for just in case. 

“Hey baby.”

“Ma !” She said shaking her toy. 

“Want to go outside with Mama ?”

The girl couldn’t understand her, so she just giggled at her mothers voice. 

Adora grabbed her, and made her drop the toy, there is no way she can hold it for so long. She got her secured in the harness, and left. Nala moving in joy of getting to hear the outside again. 

She jogged evenly. Nala likes bouncing and moving with her. But she can’t got to fast or she will throw up.

“Hehehehe.” She laughed as she bounced. She moved her feet in happiness. 

“Are you running with me ? Yes you are. You’re going to be faster than me or Mommy.”

“Ma !”She said happy as she turned her little head towards her. She can’t see where they are, but her smell tells her where to turn her head.

They sat in a bench, and she gave Nala her bottle and she drank some water. 

When they returned home, Nala stopped smiling and a frown replaced it. Then, she began crying.

“WAAAAH WAAAH !”

“What’s wrong baby are you......oh, the smell. Yeah I know what’s wrong.”

Adora rushed to the room, to an emergency diaper change.

Catra was already awake. Preparing the hot tub. 

“What happened......oh.”

Just as she was cleaned, Nala stopped crying, and after receiving some comfort from Adora, she smiled once again. 

“Mu !” She calles as she smelled her Mommy close.

“Hey Little One. Had a good run with Mommy ?” She said tickling her, Nala waved her hands in happiness. 

“Is it ready ?”

“Almost ready. The water is already heated up.”

“Good, I’ll get a swim suit and then we can get this fur ball washed.”

“Oh you are going to bath me ?”

“Shut up.” She laughed.

While the wives laughed, Nala heard the water with curiosity. Believing that this was her bath tub, where the water is very shallow, she excitedly tried to go into it. Not having any way of knowing the hot tub is way deeper than her tub. 

She leaned forward, and lost her balance in Catra’s lap. She fell face first into the water fully clothed. 

Splash !

Both mothers suddenly turned to the hot tub, to see their daughter underwater, kicking her feet and desperately moving her hands. Catra imediatly scooped her out of the water. 

Nala coughed for a bit, then started crying.

“WAAAAAAH.” She bailed. She had never been in so deep water before, and was scared about not being able to breath.

“Man, asking for a free bad luck day is to much.” Catra said.

After that, Adora got her off the soaked clothes, and Catra got in the tub with Nala in her lap. Holding her still. Now being in her lap, the water reached a bit bellow her elbows. Nala made no effort to get free of her Mommy. She just sat there and splashed her hands. Her naive mind made her think that as long a she’s with her Mommy, nothing will happened to her. Specially when she smelled her Mama in the water. 

She smiled as her mothers bathed her, splashing when they got close. One held her while the other then cleaned herself. 

Then came the time to get ready for the dinner/party. Adora wore her white and gold dress, while Catra wore a red elegant long sleeve shirt. Nala, well she went back to her orange kitty shirt and grey pants. No one will complain for a baby not being elegant. Catra wouldn’t let Glimmer see her with that pink shirt anyway. 

The walk to Pluemria was peaceful. Adora rolled Nala’s stroll, while,Catra walked walked by her side. Nala of course is strapped in, with thst smile of hers and she smelled all of the flowers in Plumeria and heard the bugs.

Little did the,poor baby know, she won’t leave this party smiling.

“Hi my beatiful neice.” Glimmer ticked Nala’s stomach.

Knowing that smell is safe, Nala let out a giggle. 

Adora smiled as she unbuckled Nala and carried her. 

“Greetings my friends. I am glad you can join us our celebration.” Perfuma said.

Just as she greeted them, and bee flew near Nala. Curiously she stretched her small hand towards the sound. But as she couldn’t see it. She touched and bothered the bee, and as any animal would, the bee retaliated by stinging her palm. 

“WAAAAH, WAAAAH !” Nala,cried as she felt the sting. She,frantically moved her little hand.

“It’s ok baby, that’s just a bee.” Adora tried soothing, but Nala kept crying from pain. 

“Oh dear, I hace something to help her.” Perfuma said, running to get it, Adora behind her.

“Has it been like this all day ?” Glimmer asked Catra. 

“Nope. It has been pretty calm actually. Let’s just hope this doesn’t tell how the night will be.”

They were all sitting in a table eating dinner. Adora and Catra had Nala siting in between them to try to avoid incidents. Netossa and Spinerella, and Mermista and Sea Hawk, were doing the same with their own kids. 

“I just can’t believe that. We are now the only ones that don’t have, or aren’t expecting a child.” Glimmer said. 

“You will get one soon Glimmer.” Adora comforted.

“We have tried everything Adora. For some reason we can’t have one. Everyone has one already, not just in this table. Your Horde friends Kyle, Lonnie, and Rogelio have their two kids, the one they adopted and the one they somehow managed to make. Double Trouble now has their little shapeshifter they are taking care off. Even Wrong Hordak has his adopted son ! I want a baby !”

“You can’t force it Glimmer. It comes with time. Catra and I didn’t plan for Nala to come an exact time. We are extremely happy that she did, but it just happened. Nature tells you when it’s time.”

“She’s right Glimmer.” Bow said. “We just have to wait for the right time. Until then you can be the cool Aunt.”

“But I want to be the cool Aunt, and the cool Mom.”

“Trust me, motherhood has a lot more. And I’m not only talking about the fact my child is a Magicat.”

Speaking of said Magicat. Nala sat between her mothers and listened to all the new voices, and different smells. She only really recognizes her mothers. That’s when she decided she wanted some love.

“Ma !” She said exited. Stretching her arms towards Adora. But thanks to the sounds of the voices, and that she’s distracted for the bit, she doesn’t hear her.

“Ma !” She tried again, but once again. She can’t smell her mother getting closer, or,feeling her touch. Nala turnes her head towards Catra’s direction.

“Mu !” She waved her little arms at her Mommy.

Catra’s more enhanced earring did allow her to hear. But she can’t really pick her up right now. She’s eating and she can’t do thst with Nala on her lap. 

So Catra ruffles her hair, causing her to giggle, but then continues eating.

“Mu ! Mu !” Nala tries again. She wants to be picked up and hugged. But her mothers are eating and can’t do it. No that her tiny brain can understand, she can’t see them. 

“Bibibi!” She tries calling her attention by making random sounds. But Adora, who is know hearing her, and Catra really can’t pick her up right now.

“Uuuum.” She said sadly. A sad face getting in her face, and her head and ears dropping, even some tears. Why can’t her mothers hug her.

“And then I said, I have a feeling that our baby will be a robot, and Hordak,said, you can’t have robo babies.”

“That’s because he’s right. You can’t .” Mermista deadpanned as she fed her daughter. 

“I refuse to believe that.” Entrapta hitted the table just as she said that. 

But of course something was bound to happen. She hitted her plate, sending the cake flying. And it just had to happen that Entrapta was sitting in front of Nala.

Adora And Catra saw it heading towards Nala, and they both tried to grab the cake, but they failed to grab it.

Nala smelled her mothers and smiled, raising her arms, expecting to be picked up. 

She couldn’t even smell the cake, when it hitted her on the face. 

“Ooof” she exclaimed as the cake hit her, sending her backwards, but her chair held her firm. Her face was covered in frosting.

“Well, it could have been a lot worst. She could have fallen.” Scopia tried to find the good side. 

Just then, the chair’s keg snapped, and little Nala fell to the floor, still strapped to her chair. 

“WAAAAAAHAAAAAHAAAAA !” She cried. Now she was in her back, and her feet where in the it, which se was kicking. “MA ! MU !”

“Man. I need to shut up.” Scorpia said.

“Sorry.” Entrapta said.

“Kid, you, you are really something.” Catra said. 

She took Nala to the bathroom, and sat her besides the sink. She had a close eye on her in case she would move to fall in the floor. 

Nala sat ther sobbing as her Mommy cleaned her face. Her hands stretching for so,e fort when she smelled Catra close. 

“I know sweetie, but you’re covered in frosting, let me clean you up first.”

Nala didn’t want to wait. She wanted cuddles now, so she moved her tiny body towards her mother’s smell, and just as she did, she lost balance and fell to the sink, her tiny body sliding on the sink in her belly. The water hitting the back of her hair.

“WAAAAAAH!”

“Oh dear. At least you’re now clean.”

Catra wrapped her in a towel, and after everything, she finally held her close to her body.

“There there honey, calm down, this is what you want right ?”

“Mu.” She whimpered. Finally getting her cuddles. She grabbed her mother’s hair and refused to let go. 

Catra stayed in the bathroom for a while, rocking her baby so she could calm down. This party hasn’t been fun for her. 

The three babies in the room are bound to fall asleep at some point. That’s why a big crib was brought in. 

The crib has Netossa’s nets as protectors, stronger than anything they could find. The crib was also divided into a big part, and a small part. 

The big part are where Willy and Dory are already sleeping. The small part was for Nala alone. 

Adora wasn’t exactly keen on the idea of her baby having to be alone. But it’s for the best. Willy amd Dory can open their eyes, and crawl. Nala can’t do any of that. She can only move her body enough to role from her back and belly and with some difficulty she can sit up. 

When Catra came from the bathroom. Adora took over so she could go talk to Scorpia and Entrapta. When she got Nala in her arms, her baby was yawning, she wanted a nap. At least Catra managed to make her smile return. 

Adora brilefy putted her in her stroll, as she got her blanket and then placed her on her side of the crib.

“There you go. Sweet dreams baby.” 

“Ma.” She said sleepy, as she held her blanket close, and fell asleep.

“They are really something right ?” Mermista said.

“Yeah. They take away you’re rest, but they are worth it.”

“Specially to you guys. I can’t imagine the added difficulty of her not being able to see.”

“Well. She can guide herself by her hearing and smell. But that can be a double edge sword. She knows how Catra and I hear or smell, so she can turn her little head towards us, and even raise her hands toward us. But she can’t know many things. Today she thought the hot tub was the same as her bath tub, but she has no way of knowing they are different, because she hears water. For her it’s the same. So she gave us a bug scare.”

“Wow. And I thought Dory was troublesome.”

So for the next hour and a half. Adora and Catra were able to enjoy themselves. Nala slept peacefully, and nothing bad happened. Perhaps the cake and the sink were the end of it. 

They were wrong. 

Both Willy and Dory slowly opened their curious eyes. They looked around for their parents, or for something interesting. 

And then they saw Nala at the other side of the crib. 

The Two babies have no idea what that really is. To Willy is the thing his mothers didn’t allow him to play with, to Dory is a totally new thing.

So the curious babies crawled towards her. The adults not having any idea they are awake. 

Nala meanwhile also woke up. Letting her tiny yawn out, and smile. She tarted sniffing for her mothers. 

Just as she started sniffing, and trying to sit up. Willy and Dory arrived to the nets separating them. Willy curiously,touched them, and then, his mother’s powers came threw his hands. He broke the nets, and made a whole for him and Dory to get to Nala. 

Nala just managed to sit down, and still held her blanket close. 

“Ma ! Mu !” She calles her mothers happily. She wanted to be with them. 

But before she could smell them, Willy and Dory were besides her. 

Willy pushed her down again, ignoring Nala’s protests and yelp of the sudden touch.

Nala got scared from the new smell that was touching her and moving her. She called for help.,but the laughter of the other babies made it imposible. 

Nala held her blanket close, as it had her mothers’ smell and made her feel safe. But Dory saw with curiosity. She grabbed the blanket, and started pulling it from Nala. Nala tried very hard to go,d her blanket close, but her noodle arms weren’t capable of holding it. Dory grabbed the blanket for herself, leaving Nala crying and moving her arms and legs desperately. 

But Willy wasn’t done with her. The young Etherian was so curious, he started to play with her. First pulling her ears, which made Nala cry in protest and in pain, the he started pulling one of her arms, again ignoring her cries. Dory, with the blanket in her firm arms, joined the fun by pulling her tail. 

Nala try to scream for help. But Willy putted his hands on her mout, still exploring the little furball. 

Then he moved to her rapidly moving stomach. Still ignoring her discomfort, he started pressing her belly. 

Nala winced in pain. Her tummy started hurting all of the sudden, she felt someone pressing it, and not gently like her mothers. Hermpoor tummy was soon unable to cope with the pushing and......

“BLAW !” She threw up. Her milk from before being spit from her tiny mouth, falling in Willy, Dory, and her blanket. 

Willy and Dory made disgusted cries from the new disgusting smell, and quickly crawled away from Nala, and called for their parents. 

Now being free, Nala let out a terrified yell. 

“MA ! MU !”

And that yell, got to Catra’s ears.

“Nala !”

She ram toward her child, and saw the result of the “playing.”

The nets separating the kids, gone. Willy, and Dory crawling away with barf on their bodies, calling for their parents. And Nala, she’s struggling in a puddle of barf, desperately moving her feet and arms, as she tried to get away from the barf.

“MU !” She yelled when she finally smelled her Mommy. 

“Oh dear.” 

How the hell did this all happen ?

Adora and Catra knew the time to go home was now. 

They rapidly cleaned up Nala. They already had to use their replacement clothes when the cake thing happened. So they had to wash her with her clothes on, something Nala didn’t like.

Nala didn’t smile for the rest of the night. She cried in her stroll. She was wet, smelling bad, and her mothers didn’t carry her. Nit because they didn’t want to....but with the barf smell. They can’t carry her all the way back home without throwing up themselves. 

They arrived home quietly. Adora quickly undressed Nala and gave her a quick bath. Catra turned to the little blanket. There is no way that can be washed and dry before sleeping. There is no blanket for tonight.

When Adora returned with the now sobbing child, already in her pajamas. She left her in Catra’s arms to get change.

“So we aren’t party people eh ? Most be a Magicat thing.”

After today, no more parties for Nala. Not for,a while. She’s not angry, this is no one’s fault. Willy and Dory are curious babies, one of them isn’t even a year old. Their curious minds got the best of them, and they have no way of knowing that Nala is weaker than them, and that they were hurting her. They have no idea she can’t even see. They are really lucky they didn’t try to open her eyes. 

Nala sat in her lap and continued to sob. She had a terrible night, and all she wanted now was her blanket and her mothers. Catra already gave her her stuffed dolphin. 

So when the time to sleep came, and Nala didn’t feel her blanket. She began to complain.

“I’m sorry dear, but it’s dirty today.” Adora said.

Nala of course didn’t understand that. She wanted to feel her blanket in her body, so she once again cried when they didn’t give it to her.

“Shh. It’s alright baby. You are going to have it tomorrow.” Adora picked her up and laid her on her chest.

Nala continued to cry for a while, Adora held her in her arms, while Catra rubbed her back. Then, after all the time crying, she finally felt secure. She could smell and feel her mothers. She was with them. Nothing will happen to her now. Lossing her battle to exhaustion for so much crying, Nala gave up on crying for her blanket, and finally fell asleep

“What a night.” Adora said. “How could everything have gone so wrong ?”

“Preparing for everything is impossible honey. We did our best. And we now know new things for the future.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m gonna make the next few days happy for her.”

“That, might be impossible.”

“Why ?”

“She has a Doctor’s apoiment in two,days, for her vaccines and check up.”

“Oh man.”

Nala hates going to the doctor.

In her sleep, Nala winced. Even if she has no idea what they are saying.


	3. Visit to the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nala visits the doctor, and gets some painful injections. But her mothers reward her. 
> 
> Sadly though. She also,has,to eat more food, instead of milk. Showing once again Magicats are really trouble some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Got writers’ Block, but finally finished the chapter. 
> 
> I know babies aren’t raised like this. But Nala is a special case, so they have to do things differently.

The day after Nala’s terrible first party. Things were calm.

They decided to stay in the room most of the day. Nala never left it. She didn’t even change from her pijamas. Catra left to get food for her and Adora, while Adora then left to,wash all of the clothes she got dirty. 

It was a relative good day for the baby Magicat. She of course got striked by bad luck, but it was common baby things like accidentally hitting herself with her toys, or Adora accidentally stepped in her little tail, which she amended with hugs and kisses. 

Oh, and the eating solid food problem. That’s still a thing. 

But compared to yesterday, the baby Magicat had a good day, and her little smile stayed in her face most of the time. She even got her blanket back. 

They do have to get another crib though. She can’t become dependent on them to sleep. 

Sadly, the next day wouldn’t be as happy as today. Nala had to be taken to the doctor. 

Their doctor meant very well, and thanks to him. Nala has more and more chance of fully growing up. Most Magicat babies never see doctors and healers thst treat them regularly, and most of them don’t make it to the age they can even open their eyes.

Doctor Orcus has treated many Magicats, as well as found poor babies in the streets, so,e in the verge of death, or others already dead. All because their parents couldn’t or wouldn’t care for them like they needed it. That’s why there are so few, a species that can’t take care of their young, won’t last much more.

Doctor Orcus has said, that if Nala would have been born to other parents, she would most likely have been abandoned in the wilderness, basically left to die. But Adora and Catra will do whatever it takes so Nala can reach her two years, and finally start growing up like a normal child. 

However, with great care meant that the doctor had to do somethings in the check up. Stretch her arms and legs, press her belly, things that the baby didn’t like. 

And the worst for all. Her vaccines. They are the ones that prevent the normal Magicat infections. But as everyone knows, above being a magicat, Nala is a runt, and her tiny arms and legs are almost impossible to find veins in. So the Doctor has no choice but to inject her in the back of her little head, something that hurt the poor baby a lot.

The day stared normally, and well yeah, it’s a normal day. Just a day Nala won’t like. 

But the infant had a good morning. She awoke besides her mommy, covered in her blanket. Catra gave her a bath, dressed her in her usual orange shirt. Adora fed her her bottle, and she got strapped in her stroll, meaning she’s going out. That got her exited so she bounced in happiness.

“She really has no idea where she’s going.” Catra said.

“Shh. Don’t ruin her happiness. Now think where we taking her after her check up.”

The walk towards Mystacor, was nice. The day was nice, and the temperature was nice. 

Nala stayed still and enjoyed the fresh smell of the forest, smiling at the new noises. A flower fell from a tree in her lap when she felt it, she moved her hand around until she could feel it and grab it. It was soft, and nit felt nice.

“Awawawaa !” She said happily. She wanted to show her mothers what she found.

“What is it honey ?” Adora crouched down to her level. “You found a flower !”

“Ma !” She seas exited when she heard her mother’s voice. In eximent she let go of her flower.

“Oh.” Nala began moving her hands and sniffing, trying to find her flower.

Adora,giggled. She really wants her to be able to see. But she is really cute when she moves her hands and her nose when she tries to grab things. It’s so cute how she tries to do things without even seeing. 

Still, Adora helped out by graving the flower and placing it on her hand.

“Eeeeee!” She said happy when she got her flower back.

“Adora. Stand straight, we are here.” Catra said as they reached Mystacor. 

They went around the place, until they got to Doctor Orcus’ office. 

Just when she smelled the place, Nala started to panic. She knows the smell, this place always hurts her.

Boo boo boo !” She said afraid. She wanted her mothers to take her out of here.

“I’m sorry honey, but it’s for your own good.”

Nala continued to make afraid noises as she moved in her stroll. Her smile gone in favor of a terrific face. Her arms shaking up and down.

“Ah, Adora, Catra, and Nala.” Doctor Orcus said. “Welcome dears.”

“Thanks Doc.” Catra said as she entered the stroll. Nala becoming more agitated. 

“Is this normal ?” Adora said concerned about how agitated her daughter is.

“Perfectly Fine dear. If I was her, I would be terrified. Every time she smells me she gets an injection, I would be afraid of me as well.”

“Is the injection necessary ?”

“Sadly yes. Recent events specially told me this little one really needs it.”

“Really, what happened ?”

“Three days ago I was called by some of the traveling healers. They found two baby Magicats, the same age as Nala, a boy and a girl. They.....they were abandoned by their parents, and when we found them, well the boy was already dead, and there as nothing we could do for,the girl. Just make her last moments comfortable. After they died, I did make some tests to see why they died. They were both killed by many things like being abandoned in the cold just wearing a shirt like Nala’s and their diapers, and the lack of feeding, but the killer is a common infection that baby Magicats get in their first months, of not treated, they loos straight in their limbs, are basically left immobile, and them the infection attacks their little lungs. We can’t let that happen to this one.”

“Oh yeah, go vaccines. Sorry sweetie, I know it hurts, but it’s for your own good.” Catra ruffles her hair. Nala raised her hands, she wanted to be carried. But the Doctor has to pick her up, and as they learned, it’s easer for him to get her from his stroller.

“Poor babies, I wished the girl could have been safed. We could have taken her in.”

“Hell No Adora. One Magicat baby is enough.”

“Not to mention. As her Doctor I wouldn’t allow it. Siblicide can happen if the siblings are adopted. They smell the other as a threat, and they will attack. The other girl was the same age, but she wasn’t a runt. Nala could have been seriously hurt by her.”

“Oh. No siblings, got it.”

“Alright. Let’s check her up.”

Doctor Orcus unbuckled Nala from her stroll and carried her.

“Eeeh ! Eeeh !” She said terrified. She didn’t like being carried by others besides her mothers, and she knows she might be hurt. She wants her mothers. 

“Good weight, and I like that her limbs are moving fluently.”

He then placed her on her back in his check up table. Quickly strapping her in her belly so she wouldn’t move. Nala whimpered in fear when she felt the strap.

“Alright let’s check her face first. Her eyes are still firmly closed, that’s great. Let’s check her hearing.” He got a little bell and shook it in different directions. Nala’s ears flickered at the sound, and her tiny head moved towards the bell’s direction. Then he checked her smelling, using some sticks that smelled differently, he placed them at her side. Her little nose started sniffing and her face turned to the sticks. 

“Great. She can guide herself with her hearing and smell. Remeber this might lead to some problems. She can’t know everything with those things and that may lead to accidents. Like for her, any body of water will sound like her bathtub and she will think it’s safe.”

“We already had a scare like that.” Catra said. “But we were with her.”

“Good. So let’s see her mouth.”

He opened her little mouth, which she made protests sounds and moved her little arms and legs. 

“Alright, everything good in the face.”

He started chekcking her body. Getting her vitals first, which were good. Then checking her belly by pressing it.

“Oof !” Nala said as she felt her belly being pressed. It reminded her of that night and she got more scared.

The Doctor however stopped thst and began checking her arms and legs. 

“Now....now here we have a little thing. Has she started eating solids ?”

“Yes, but it’s hard, she always wants her milk.”

“Well I’m afraid this little one really needs to start getting meat into this bones. Her arms are fine. But look at this.”

He placed his pinky in her hand and pressed it. Nala tried to keep her hand in the air, but she soon lost the battle.

“We need to strengthen her. I want her to eat solids two times a day, and no milk for at least two hours after.”

“Oh boy, she’s not going to be happy. How can we make her eat ?”

“Place some food in her fingers and let her take it, if not just sit there and wait until she gives in to hunger. Do not give her the bottle unless a long long time has passed and she still refuses to eat. I doubt that’s gonna happen anyway.”

The Doctor ended the check up by seeing her tail which was fine. 

“Ok. Now let’s get the hard part done.”

He turned Nala around so she could be lying on her belly. He strapped Nala’s arms and legs to the table. Neither he or her mothers really like it, but it’s the best way to avoid incidents. 

Nala whimpered. She couldn’t move. She didn’t know what’s happening, she is very scared.

Doctor Orcus always tries to find vains in her arms and legs, but it’s still impossible. With the fur not allowing him to use other places her uses for other babies. 

He gently lifted Nala’s Head.

“It’s ok Nala, this will be quick.”

He make sure everything was set, go the injection, and after a final check up. He finally puts the neeedle in her head.

“AAAAAAAAAAAH !” She screamed. She gripped her tiny hands into fists and tried to move. 

The injection process lasted 30 seconds, thst felt like hours for the infant Magicat.

Finally, he took the niidle away, and quickly patched her out. But he had to hold her still for two minute, so no blood would come out. 

“that’s it, remain calm.” He told the crying baby Magicat. 

Then he finally started releasing her from her straps. Holding the child still when she was complete released, so she wouldn’t do any sudden movements and fall down. He held her, and gave her to Adora.

“Ma !” Nala cried. Griping her mother’s shirt, and crying. Finally she can be with her mothers.

“It’s ok baby, it’s over now. You were a good girl.”

While Adora soothed Nala, Catra finished with the Doctor.

“So after all of this, give her her bottle for this lunch, but after that, solid foods for the two times I told you. Other than that, continue with how you’re doing.”

“Thanks Doc.”

“Also. Around the next months she should start crawling, it’s a good thing but be careful. With no eyes and her curiosity, she is bound to get into trouble.”

“Oh knowing this trouble maker, I can’t wait.” 

They finally left the office, smelling the fresh air made Nala calm down, she still sobbed in her Mama’s shirt. 

Adora carried her while Catra moved the stroll. They reached the Mysticor cafeteria, where Catra took over carrying Nala and gave her her bottle. Something she gladly accepted. After she drank her milk. Nala yawned tiredly. 

“Someone finally is ready to nap.”

“Mu.” She said tiredly.

“Alright kiddo. Time to sleep.”

She placed her on her stroll, buckled her, and covered her with her green blanket. Nala grabbed her blanket and held it close, and fell asleep.

“She’s finally sleeping.”

“Good, now we can enjoy our lunch.”

“And hey, I think we could take her to that little playground outside Brightmoon. She can’t do much outside the baby swings and the slide, but she’ll have fun.”

“One of us has to slide with her, and knowing your pride, it’s me. But yeah, let’s do it.”

They were able to eat in peace, as Nala slept during their meal time. Even when they left, she was still asleep.

It was when they were already out of Mysticor, that they hear Nala’s yawn, meaning she awoke.

Catra was the one that got down when she heard her.

“Hey Little One, How is it going ?”

Nala smelled where she was, and when ther tiny mind realized she’s not in the doctor anymore, her little smile returned.

“Mu.” She said still sleepy. Rubbing her closed eyes. Why ? She has no idea, instinct ? 

Nala returned to being her happy self, she stared sniffing and hearing her surrenders. 

Soon they reached the park. Adora got her off the stroll and got up,the slide.

“Ready Sweetie ?”

Of course Nala has no idea was about to happen, so she just sat with her mother, waiting. 

Adora sat down, and slides. Nala laughed in joy as she slides. She has no idea what it is, but she liked it.

“Did you like it ?”

“Awawawaa !” She said moving her arms and legs in joy. She wanted to do it again.

So Adora sat in top of the spiral slide, while Catra was in the bottom. Adora would either sit Nala in the slide, or lay her in her back, and push her so she could slide into Catra’s arms. The little Magicat was having so much fun she didn’t care her mothers weren’t sliding with her. She was content that as her Mama’s smell got farther, her Mommy’s smell got closer.

“Eeeeh !” Nala said on her 7th slide raising her little arms as she slided on her back.

“Allright trouble maker, here you go again.” Catra said while lifting Nala to Adora.

“Alright, here you go in 1....”

But exicment got to little Nala, even if she can’t see, she thinks she will slide again, and well she is right. But she’s so exited that she leaned foward into the slide, and lost her balance in Adora’s legs. Nala fell of her lap, and fell head first into the slide, instead of sliding in her back, or sitting, she started rolling down the slide. 

“Oof !” Nala said as she rolled. She has no idea what is happening, but she’s feeling a bit dizzy and is constantly hitting her head, she didn’t like it. 

The little Magicat made an attempt to stay stop rolling by moving her little feet, it ended up badly for her, as she pushed herself out of the slide before the final turn towards Catra. Nala landed in the patted floor in her belly.

“WAAAAAAH!”

“I think that’s enough sliding for today Adora.” Catra said as she picked Nala up.

“Yep.” She said sliding down herself. 

They tried the baby swings next. Making sure Nala is correctly strapped in.

“Ok. Here we go !”

Catra pushed Nala in the swing. The little Magicat wondered what is happening, but then enjoyed herself. She liked the movement, and the air on her face. And she could smell her mothers close.

“Eeeeeeeh !” She said exited.

They remained like that for 15 minutes, until Nala almost fell of the swing. Lucky for them Catra was prepared and catches her in time.

“Alright, that’s enough for today.”

“Aww, but she loved swinging.”

“Well. I got an idea.”

They went home and Catra began working on her idea. A baby jumper for Nala. 

Adora layed in the bed meanwhile as she read some things for Glimmer. She sat Nala on her side, and placed her toys around her. The little Magicat happily shook her toys around. Of she dropped one, she just patted the bed until she could find one. 

But an hour later, Nala stopped playing and looked at her belly. 

“Tete !” She said happily. She wanted her milk now.

Adora And Catra just looked at each other. 

“Oh boy. Here we go.” 

They grabbed Nala and placed her on her chair, strapping her in and placing her table in front of her. 

Nala bounced happily as she raised her hands for her milk. 

So when Adora and Catra placed the baby food in front of her. Nala smelled curiosly. 

“Tete !” She said once she didn’t smell her milk. 

“Come on baby, this food is yummy.” Adora said, placing her hand in the food so she could smell it and lick it. 

Nala held her hands close to her nose so she could smell the food. 

“Tete !” She shook her hands, calling for her milk. She didn’t want this. 

The food fell in Adora’s face. She being Adora, tasted some of the food that fell on her face. 

“Wait.....it actually tastes good.” 

“What ? Shut up !”

Catra followed her idiot wife. She too taste it. 

“What the hell is actually tasty. Too bad the trick of eating the food in front of her won’t work.” How could it, she can’t see it yet. “Stop eating her food Adora !” 

“Sorry.”

“Tete !” Nala said agitated. Tears were falling in her cheeks. 

“Sorry baby, we need you to eat this.” 

“TETÉ !” Nala cried. She waved her arms and feet in a show of protest.

“Well, there we have it. Her first temper thramtum.” 

“WAAAAAAA!” Nala began crying wildly. 

They sat like that for 45 minutes. Nala cried for her milk, that she was hungry, but they just moved the food closer to her. 

“Tete.” She begged one final time. She was so hungry. 

Adora And Catra wanted to give in, but they can’t, it’s for her own good. 

Catra got a spoon and held it to her face, and finally, the baby was unable to keep fighting any longer, she was very hungry, so she gave in. 

She opened her mouth and finally ate. 

“Umm.” She made a disgusted sound. She didn’t want this. She wanted milk ! But she can’t wait more. 

“There you go. Good girl Nala.” Adora said as she ate another spoon. 

“Ma.” 

“Well, now you can take over, I need to finish the jumper.” 

Nala ate her food (Adora took a bit for herself so she could finish faster) and then carried her in her arms. 

“There there, it’s. Over now. At least until tomorrow.” She said as she comforted the fuzzy baby. 

“There we go. Hey Adora, I’m done.” 

Catra finally installed her jumper. 

“Look Nala, Mommy has a gift for you.” 

She placed Nala on her jumper and the kid moved curiously. 

“Here, let’s show her.” 

Catra gently pulled her down, and letted her go. 

“Hehe.” She laughed a bit. She liked it. 

Catra did it more harder, sending the kid more high. 

“Awawawaa !” Nala cried happily. She was enjoying this. 

“Good job babe.” Adora said. 

They finally had some time as Nala entertained herself. Moving in her jumper. 

“2 full hours of peace, I could get used to this !” Adora cried. 

Just then, Nala bounced as hard as her little legs could, but she didn’t noticed she stepped into her own tail.

“AAAAAAH !” 

Nala jumped high, her cat instincts getting threw her. And then.....

SNAP !

The cable snapped and the harness fell in Nala’s face. She fell to the floor in her back. 

“MA ! MU ! WAAAAAAAAAH !”

“Really Adora, What have we talked about jinxing it !” 

“Sorry.” 

She hurried and got the child from the floor. 

“I might have to ask Entrapta to make sure that doesn’t happen again.” Catra said calming her baby. “But she’s to hormonal cause her pregnancy so maybe Bow can help.” 

“Mu.” Nala cried.

“Yeah baby, I’m here.” She soothed her. “Adora...we need some napkins, she’s bleeding a little.”

“Oh man, not again !” 

Nala’s nose bleed a bit for the harness falling in her head, but they manage to stop it quickly.

And finally, after all this time, when Nala cried for her milk again, she got it. 

“She ain’t easy.” Catra said while feeding her. Nala happily drinking her milk.

“No, but we will never give up on her.”

“Never. No matter what happens. Her mothers will always take care of her.”

“You heard that Nala, Mama And Mommy will always be here for you.”


End file.
